In Corpus
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: La rivalidad entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw es intolerable, sobretodo para dos de sus estudiantes que no puede siquiera intercambiar una mirada sin que sufran un terrible castigo por parte del Jefe de Casa contraria. Si tan sólo Sherlock se diera cuenta de lo que Moriarty siente por él.


**In Corpus**

_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

_Beta: Vnik Lord_

* * *

Para los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, no pasó desapercibida la tensión que se sentía entre el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor de Pociones. Era palpable, una especie de energía viajando entre ambos hombres que parecía capaz de fulminar a cualquiera que quedara atrapado en medio de ella.

No habían pasado más que unas horas en el castillo y los Slytherin de años más avanzados ya habían advertido a los nuevos que ni siquiera osaran hablar con los Ravenclaw. Era bien sabido por todos que había un poco de rivalidad entre las casas, que los Slytherin siempre parecían antagonizar con todos, pero esto iba mucho más allá. Era casi motivo de supervivencia, de otra manera, susurraban los alumnos de quinto año a los pequeños de primero, él envenenará tu desayuno y ni siquiera el experto Sanador del castillo podrá salvarte.

-¿Él? –preguntaban las jóvenes voces que ni siquiera habían podido probar su comida por la curiosidad que los embargaba.

-El Profesor Holmes –respondió uno de los de sexto año que se había unido a la conversación.- Es el Jefe de Ravenclaw y su enemistad con el Profesor Moriarty ha llegado a tal grado que ambos se desquitan con los alumnos de la casa contraria si nos ven intercambiando aunque sea una mirada.

Justo en ese momento pasó por su lado el más temido de los Slytherin y todos escondieron las cabezas y desviaron las miradas. Pero lo que hizo que clavaran los ojos en la mesa fue cuando el Profesor Holmes pasó seguido de sus estudiantes, quienes caminaban en perfecto orden; con una excepción, un chico de cabello rubio muy alto que volteó hacia los Slytherins hasta que uno de ellos alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de vuelta.

* * *

Los Ravenclaw de primer año habían visto su primer partido de quidditch entre los equipos de las casas y no salían de la emoción de que su equipo ganara contra los Gryffindors.

Los niños caminaban de regreso a su torre comentando lo que acababan de ver, tan absortos en sus recuerdos del juego que dieron una vuelta equivocaba, terminando en un corredor desconocido para ellos; después de todo sólo llevaban un mes en la escuela. Creyeron escuchar voces al fondo del corredor y se apresuraron a alcanzarlas, sufriendo una impresión enorme al hacerlo.

Ahí estaba el buscador de Ravenclaw, su compañero, ese que desafía al Profesor Holmes cada vez que le era posible; aquel que recibía más castigos personales que puntos en contra de su casa. Estaba acompañado por el chico de Slytherin, el que era Head Boy de su casa y que además de todo, era el blanco del Profesor Moriarty en todas sus clases. El pobre chico había recibido más hechizos defensivos que nadie, y sobrevivido a todos.

Ambos se besaban con tanta pasión que era difícil de entender para chicos de once años, ellos los ignoraron, como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante que la persona que tenían entre sus brazos. Eso hasta que entre ellos cayó un hechizo que los hizo separarse y caer de espaldas mientras una luz muy blanca dejaba ciegos a todos.

-¡Detengan esta estupidez ahora! –la voz profunda del Profesor Holmes los dejó a todos petrificados, y con ganas de desaparecer del lugar, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, el buscador de Ravenclaw se levantó del suelo y fue a darle la mano al Slytherin para ayudarlo, el chico no dudo un segundo en aceptarla y de nuevo miró al otro como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

-Es suficiente –Volvió a rugir Holmes, dio dos zancadas e intentó separarlos físicamente.- Vuelve a tu casa Barnes, no eres bien recibido aquí.

-Él es bien recibido aquí, siempre será bien recibido donde yo esté –la voz del Buscador era firme, sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

-Es suficiente Rogers, desaparece de mi vista –los niños de primer año casi salen corriendo, pero su Buscador no se movió un centímetro para cumplir la orden de Holmes.

-Estamos cansados Profesor –dijo Barnes poniéndose al lado de Rogers, tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.- Son ya cuatro años de lo mismo, ustedes se odian, pero nosotros no.

-Nos amamos –dijo con firmeza el Buscador y el rostro del Head Boy se iluminó.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó el Slytherin con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no habían sido derramadas.

-Por supuesto que sí Bucky –respondió y un rubor cubrió su rostro.

-Pero jamás lo habías dicho –insistió el otro, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo fue cortado con un nuevo beso, uno que hablaba de amor eterno.

-Arggghhh – la expresión de disgusto del Profesor Holmes fue más que obvia y los de primer año estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada ante aquello.- Rogers por favor, antes de que te haga beber mi última creación, una poción que te convertirá en un hombre lobo y te hará perder todos tus recuerdos de tu vida como humano.

-No me importan sus amenazas, así como usted puede inventar pociones, yo tengo un talento especial para los hechizos –el Slytherin se colocó entre Holmes y el Ravenclaw en un obvio movimiento protector.- Además, jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Steve.

Antes de que el Profesor Holmes pudiera decir nada, el Slytherin sacó su varita y la agitó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que decía _In Corpus_. Una luz verdosa cubrió el cuerpo de Holmes y al instante se desmayó, desparramándose sobre el piso sin que ninguno supiera que hacer a continuación.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Rogers ligeramente alarmado.

-Lo cambié de cuerpo con Moriarty –respondió Barnes; acto seguido se acercó al cuerpo de Holmes y con un simple movimiento de varita dijo _Wingardium Leviosa_\- Ayúdame, lo encerraremos en el salón de Pociones, nadie irá ahí hasta el lunes.

-¿Pero por qué cambiarlo con Moriarty? –el Ravenclaw ya estaba caminando frente del cuerpo de Holmes asomándose por la esquina del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie.

-Está enamorado de Holmes –respondió y los niños de primero gritaron al escuchar aquella información.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, todos los sabemos, pero nadie habla de eso por miedo a terminar desaparecidos, muertos, transformados o algo peor.- Los chicos mayores, antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo, voltearon a ver a los niños, quienes seguían sin poder decir nada o moverse.- _Obliviate._

El Ravenclaw guardó su varita y sintió un poco de pena al haber borrado la memoria de los niños, quienes en un minuto o dos estarían parados en un corredor vacío y muy confundidos. Se volvió a adelantar para explorar el camino al salón de Pociones, sería terrible si algún profesor los encontrara ahora.

Cuando dejaron el cuerpo de Holmes en el salón y cerraron mágicamente la cerradura, habían tomado la precaución de dormir al profesor con hechizo de sueño, _Profundum_, con el cual no se despertaría hasta que lo retiraran.

-Ahora dime, ¿cómo el intercambio de cuerpos nos ayudará para evitar que Holmes y Moriarty terminen por asesinarnos?

-Confió que Holmes pida ayuda a la persona adecuada –dijo el Slytherin sonriendo.- Y cuando la persona adecuada ayude a Holmes, Moriarty nos olvidará, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Eso es todo? –el Ravenclaw se veía un poco asustado por el plan del otro, por lo que el Slytherin fue a abrazarlo de inmediato.

-Confía en mi Steve –apretó sus brazos con más fuerza como sabía que le gustaba y enterró su rostro en su cuello.- Confía en mí.

* * *

Cuando el Profesor Holmes abrió los ojos todo estaba mal. Primero que nada la cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle y segundo, no reconocía nada de la habitación donde estaba. La cama era demasiado grande y mullida. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra gruesa de color verde esmeralda y había toda clase de objetos sobre los estantes, el escritorio y en las paredes; como las garras de un hombre lobo o los colmillos de un vampiro, cosas que le serían de mucha utilidad y que tuvo que revisar a consciencia.

Su atención fue capturada por una pared en especial del lugar, una que estaba recubierta con recortes del Daily Prophet. En todos y cada uno de ellos estaba una noticia que tenía que ver con él, desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, ganando el Torneo de los Tres Magos, obteniendo la mejor calificación en sus TIMO y en sus EXTASIS; de sus tiempos como Auror, de cuando capturó a los últimos Mortífagos y cuando entró como Profesor y Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw cinco años atrás.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, era un lugar desconocido del castillo y lo que veía a su alrededor le gritaba con todo que estaba en algún lugar de la Casa de Slytherin; lo cual era imposible, no porque hubiera alguna razón que le impidiera entrar al lugar, sino que de verdad no tenía ningún interés por estar ahí. De haberse querido meterse a algún lugar hubiera escogido escabullirse dentro de la torre de los Gryffindors, pero esa era otra historia en la que no quería abundar mientras no entendiera qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió uno de los clósets y encontró dentro una colección bastante aburrida de capas, iba a cerrar el mueble cuando su reflejo en el espejo lo atrapó. Era lo más horrible que hubiera visto en toda su vida, aunque todos los días tenía que ver aquella imagen repulsiva y reptilesca, pero nunca desde esa perspectiva. Cerró de golpe la puerta y se recargó en ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todo estaba mal, muy mal y no tenía idea de a quién recurrir para corregirlo.

Claro, ese era el problema de no tener un solo amigo en todo el lugar; aunque tal vez, podría recurrir a alguien, aunque era un riesgo, tal vez él no quisiera ayudarlo. De todos modos no tenía forma de saberlo hasta comprobarlo, siendo él uno de los principales misterios que se le presentaba, jamás había logrado acercársele sin quedarse por completo en blanco, sin poder abrir la boca para decir algo coherente.

Sin embargo, antes de poder salir de la habitación, alguien entró en ella y para cuando reconoció a Moran, el Profesor de Cuidado de Bestias Mágicas, era demasiado tarde, lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo había levantado como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Quiso exigirle que lo bajara, decirle que no le agradaba para nada ser tocado por él, pero de repente sintió sus labios en su cuello y su mente se nubló como nunca antes había sucedido.

-Esta vez aceptaré que me digas Sherlock sin quejarme –le susurró en el oído provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.- Te extraño mucho James.

Decir que lo vio todo en cámara lenta no era exagerar, como lo giró para recostarlo en sus brazos, como acercó su rostro para lamer su cuello y como sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los suyos; entonces vio viajar su puño para darle de lleno en la nariz. Cayó de espaldas sin poderlo evitar y sin dudarlo, sacó su varita y trató de aturdirlo. Trató porque simplemente la varita no quiso funcionar, entonces recordó que la imagen del espejo le había dicho que ahora estaba dentro del cuerpo de la serpiente Moriarty; una muy buena razón por la cual no pudiera hacer ningún hechizo con aquella varita que parecía un hueso quebrado. Así que cuando Moran comenzó a levantarse tuvo que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de tener que dar alguna explicación a aquel hombre desagradable.

Echó a correr fuera de su habitación y atravesó las mazmorras del castillo, se cruzó con varios Slytherin quienes casi hacen malabares para quitarse de su camino, subió hasta encontrarse cerca del gran comedor y ante su desesperación por no estar más cerca de la torre los Gryffindor, terminó por aventar a todos los que no le daban el paso. Al final siguió a dos niños de segundo año, aunque sabía bien el camino, quienes al entrar en la Sala Común gritaron antes de que se cerrara la puerta que el Profesor Moriarty casi los atrapaba en la escalera. Ridículos, pero de seguro a nadie podría gustarle toparse con esa serpiente.

Sin tomarse la molestia de tocar, abrió la puerta y se encontró en el despacho del Profesor Watson, ese mago que era un misterio para él y a quien de hecho, le debía la vida cuando lo sacó de una emboscada que unos mortífagos desesperados le habían tendido. Pese a eso, siempre se encontraba imposibilitado para entablar siquiera una conversación con él, era la única persona en ese mundo que lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Ayúdame John –su voz sonaba horrible, chillona y desagradable; Watson se le quedó viendo como si fuera una aparición del mismísimo Voldemort. No era para menos, lo entendía, pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones detalladas.

-¿Ayudarte Moriarty? –Watson dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio y esperó una respuesta de su parte.

-Trata de observar por una vez en tu vida Watson –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló el cabello corto y delgado, en vez de sus rizos pesados y rebeldes.- ¿La serpiente esa vendría a pedirte siquiera que le respondieras el saludo?

Debió ser que el Profesor Watson reconoció su manera de expresarse, porque parpadeó en varias ocasiones antes de levantarse y acercarse a él, explorando sus ojos como si en ellos se pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta.

-¿Sherlock?

Podría haberlo besado por ser capaz de reconocerlo a pesar de aquella apariencia repulsiva, aunque el pensamiento de besar a John lo invadió como una epifanía, se lanzó a contarle todo lo que recordaba, desde que siguió a los niños de primer año que se perdieron para acabar encontrando a Barnes y a Rogers en pleno intercambio de saliva.

-¿Barnes te hechizó? –Watson se echó a reír sin poderlo evitar, mientras la expresión de la cara de Moriarty imitaba de manera bastante grotesca la que hubiera visto en el rostro de Holmes al verse sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso John? –Watson siguió riendo mientras Holmes recordaba lo que había visto en la habitación de Moriarty- Aunque si hubieras visto la pared que tiene dedicada a mí seguramente estarías riendo peor.

-¡Está enamorado de ti! –Gritó y se puso de pie de un salto- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hubiera ganado esa apuesta con la directora Lovegood!

-¿Enamorado de mí?

El Profesor Watson debía de ser mejor observador de lo que Holmes creía porque de inmediato comprendió que aquello no tenía sentido para él, también comprendió la razón que tuvo Barnes para hechizarlo de esa manera. Aunque claro, el Jefe de Ravenclaw era todo un misterio para él, de esos que no se podían resolver.

-Barnes te quería mostrar que Moriarty siempre es tan desagradable contigo porque te ama en secreto, quería hacerlo para que dejaras de portarte como un idiota con ellos. –Watson suspiró sin poderlo evitar, no quería ser demasiado obvio con aquello pero, ¿qué más daba?- Tal vez al darte cuenta de que te ama tu podrías sentir lo mismo y...

-¿Lo mismo? –Holmes se talló la cara con desesperación, era imperioso que esto tuviera un fin expedito, no toleraba sentirse en el cuerpo de alguien más sin tener control de la situación.

-¿Es acaso imposible que te enamores de alguien? –Watson preguntó eso sin querer una respuesta, sabía que no debía ni haberlo mencionado.

-Estoy enamorado de alguien –respondió y Watson levantó su mirada alarmado por la revelación; era terrible, ¿de quién demonios se había enamorado Holmes y él ni siquiera se había enterado?

Holmes resultó estar más cerca de él de lo que creyó al principio; pero aquello no era correcto, no si eran esos ojos psicóticos de serpiente los que lo miraban y no podía imaginarse besar esos labios delgados y pálidos. Tal vez se había enamorado de él, tal vez tenía una esperanza. Tomó su mano y lo jaló para salir a toda carrera de su despacho, atravesó corredores y pasó junto al gran comedor ante la mirada impresionada de estudiantes y maestros; después de todo estaba de la mano con Moriarty, cosa que jamás nadie olvidaría.

-¡Barnes! –gritó al entrar a la sala común de los Slytherin, el chico se cayó de su silla al ver a ambos profesores frente a él. No tuvieron que decir nada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Holmes regresó a la habitación de Moriarty mientras Watson y Barnes iban al salón de Pociones.

-¿Me van a expulsar? –preguntó al abrir la puerta y dejar a la vista el cuerpo inconsciente de Holmes.

-¿Moriarty recordará algo? –Barnes negó con la cabeza, su hechizo había mantenido dormido al profesor por lo que era imposible que tuviera algún recuerdo de lo sucedido.

-_Ex Corpus –_la voz de Barnes se acompañó de un destello de luz verde y el cuerpo de Holmes comenzó a moverse tratando de levantarse.

-Regresa a tu sala común Barnes o ve a decirle a Rogers que salvaron su trasero de un buen castigo –el Slytherin echó a correr al oír esto, hubiera podido saltar de emoción pero prefirió desaparecer lo más pronto posible.

Watson se arrodilló junto a Holmes y sostuvo su cabeza, parecía bastante mareado por el intercambio mágico que acababa de sufrir, por lo que el Gryffindor acaricio sus rizos durante un buen rato.

-Ahora, ¿podríamos volver a hablar sobre el tema de que estás enamorado? –los ojos verde azulados de Holmes volvieron a mirarlo como solía hacerlo solo con él, encontrando más preguntas que respuestas. Estaba todo bien, sus labios rosas y gruesos, sus pómulos que comenzó a acariciar sin darse cuenta, su cuello interminable.

-De ti John, sólo de ti.

Watson lo besó, había soñado hacerlo desde que lo conoció diez años antes, definitivamente Slytherin tendría 100 puntos extras la próxima vez que alguno de ellos respondiera correctamente a lo que fuera.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Y si, lo considero un PotterStuckyLock y no, no puedo escribir un Stony, lo siento en el alma jajaja.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

**_¿Comentarios?_**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock._**

**_Saludos a todos._**


End file.
